Dance Moms go to Hollywood
by dominique.love.108
Summary: The gang goes to hollywood for camp there will be some bumps in the road.
1. Chapter 1

DANCE MOMS GO TO HOLLYWOOD

**HI GUYS YEAH THIS MY FIRST TIME WITING DANCE MOMS THIS GOING TO BE**

**HARD CAUSE BARLEY WATCH DANCE MOMS BUT TRYING SOMETHING NEW DON'T BE MAD IF ITS LITTLE ALL OVER THE PLACE . OKAY THANKS -DOMINIQUE**

CHOLE'S POV

_I am Chloe .I am 12 years old and I dance at Abby Lee Dance Company in Pittsburgh , weekend I'm leaving for the summer to dance at I.D.A. Dance Camp in Hollywood ,CA.I'am going with my dance teacher Lee.I 'am also going with my friends from the studio Maddie ,Page , Brooke , Brain and Nina_

_" Chloe have finish packing yet?Christi asked from the kitchen feeding Chloe's little sister Clara._

_"Yes mom '' I said little annoyed turning off my laptop and get the last few things I need ._

_'' Good we have met Abby at the studio in 10 mins ''Christi said yelling while getting Clara's diaper bag._

_''Okay let get my stuff I will meet you in the car okay'' Chloe said trying get her bags together ._

_As my mom pulls into studio drive way I see everyone standing in front of the bus .''Chloe have fun and don't let Maddie out shine you okay '' her mom said worried . _

_'' Okay mom bye and you too Clara love you don't drive mom crazy'' I say as I kiss her and Clara cheek ._

_'' bye '' Christi yelled . As I walk to the bus Maddie ,Nia ,and Page were jumping up and down Brooke was talking to brian ._

_'' What happen I said curious as walk towards them ._

_'' guess who is coming to the camp Page said sweetly ._

_''Who '' I said curious ._

_'' Matty b is going to be at the camp'' Page said yelling ._

_'' Omg yay he is so hot '' I said yelling._

_Then Gianna got text then I heard yelling so ran over to where Gianna was and said '' whats wrong Gianna '' I said curious ._

_''Well Abby won't be going to the dance camp with us '' she said calling our moms._

_''What are we going to do Gianna'' I said worried ._

_'' Well she texted me and said that I am going take care of you guys in Hollywood'' she said worried ._

**WELL HOW DO YOU HOW DO LIKE THE STORY IS GOOD PLEASE COMMENT IF I GET 3 COMMENTS 5 LIKES I WILL WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER OKAY BYE- DOMINIQUE**


	2. Chapter 2

Maddie Pov

We hopped on the bus and started jumping and talking .We brought so much candy and soda to keep us awake for 16 hours.

16 hours later

* * *

We arrived at our at our hotel called Hilton Hotel were camp is being held and Gianna was checking in._Maybe me and Chloe could share a room with Nia I will ask them oh here they come._

''Hey Chloe Nia you want to share a room with me " I asked while we walk around looking at the other dancer.

'' Yeah sure Maddie'' Chloe and Nia said sweetly .

"ALDC dancer come here right now "Gianna said yelling.

"Okay now while I get our room everyone go to bathroom okay Brooke Brian watch them okay "Gianna said worried .

"Okay I make sure we don't lose anyone "Brooke said calming Gianna down .

As we walked into bathroom dance studios were streching and dancing in the hallway .

''I can't believe Matty B is going to be here ! I said yelling

''I know right I'm in love with him ! she said thinking about his and her's wedding.

Then bathroom door opens and Jordyn walks in with her ugly bestfriend Larcen.I hate them they think their better then us when we beat them 8 times in a row.

'' Oh its ALDC girls '' Jordyn said smirking .

''Oh its THE BEAST " Brooke said smirking .

'' What do you want "?I said annoyed .

'' Oh we came to tell Chloe Matty B has a girlfriend to bad for you

chloe you could have all to your well if you were prettier larsen said smirking at what she said.

'' You watch I will get maddy b to like me by end summer okay now you and jordyn can leave bathroom now" she said smirking at her words. Then jordyn and larsen left the bathroom. We all started laughing left then page said " why do they care anyways" she said curious.

"Because they are jealous we beat them 8 times in row " I said we all started laughing . _How is Chloe going to get Maddy B to like her he has girlfriend.I thought as we walked to our room. _

* * *

After we got to rooms we all changed and got ready for bed.

Then I thought _maybe we could think of a plan tomorrow . _I yawn and went to bed.

No's Pov

Little did everyone know brooke and brian snuck out together.

**How did you like the story was it intersing . I kinda left cliffhanger for you hope liked it remember comment and like please.- **_DOMINIQUE_


End file.
